We Are Daisy Wikia... En français! Wikia
Pour la version anglaise, rendez-vous ici: We Are Daisy Wikia La version française de notre wikia est en pleine construction, n'hésitez pas à apporter votre pierre à l'édifice! Bienvenue sur le wikia We Are Daisy Wikia... En français! Salut, nous sommes Daisy! Tous les fans ou tout simplement tous les gens qui ont un intérêt pour la princesse Daisy, princesse de Sarasaland, sont invites à faire partie du groupe We Are Daisy. La princess Daisy est un personage de jeux vidéos qui a débuté dans Super Mario Land sur Game Boy en 1989, un des best-sellers de cette console! Puis au fur-et-à-mesure des années elle est apparue dans plus de 50 jeux! Dans Super Mario Land, Daisy se fait enlever par Tatanga et Mario doit la secourir. Pour plus d'information, cliquez ici. En quoi consiste notre groupe? We Are Daisy est un group créé pour rassembler tous les fans, alliés, intéressés, et tous les gens qui ont un intérêt pour la princesse Daisy. Dans le passé, la fanbase de Daisy a été très dispersée et même humiliée au travers de plusieurs sites tels que Smashboards, Youtube, GameFAQs, Miiverse, Deviantart et tumblr. Donc ce groupe vise à rassembler chaque once de ses fans et allies pour ne former qu'une seule même et forte communauté. Notre QG est ce site, tous nos réseaux sont connectés comme vous pourrez le voir dans la section "Affiliés". Ensemble nous pouvons faire la difference, sentez vous libres de discuter, de débattre à propos de Daisy, et n'hésitez pas à ajouter des informations à ce Wikia que nous n'aurions pas remarquées! Note: Pour éditer les pages, vous devrez être enregistrés pour éviter tout type de vandalisme. Merci! Nos objectifs actuels ☀ Ceci est notre pétition s'il vous plaît, signez et partagez! ☀ Influencer la production d'un amiibo Daisy! Envoyer un email à Nintendo pour demander un amiibo Daisy: https://www.nintendo.com/corp/webform.jsp. Vous pouvez remercier si vous le souhaitez Nintendo pour l'introduction de Daisy dans Super Mario Maker et Paper Mario! 'Nous aurons ''de nouvelles dates pour coordonner de nouveaux envois groupés, restez à l'écoute! ☀ Votez pour Daisy ici, la théorie derrière ceci est que si Daisy parvient à être dans ce célèbre jeu créé par des fans, celà pourrait se traduire dans un éventuel nouveau Smash! ☀ Daisy (Identifiant Miiverse: Atomic_D) est en train de créer une ville sur Minecraft représentant le groupe We Are Daisy. Tous les membres peuvent suggérer des idées de constructions dans la limite du possible! Suivez l'avancée des travaux dans la section Minecraft de la page Fanart! ☀ Avoir plus de produits dérivés à l'effigie de Daisy! Vous pouvez votez pour la creation d'un Nenodroid Daisy ici: https://event.goodsmile.info/nendoro10thanniv/en/survey/ ☀ Faisons-nous entendre! Demandez n'importe où et partout que Daisy apparaisse dans plus de jeux et plus de jeux principaux! (=> Luigi's Mansion 3, New 3D Super Mario games, Super Princess Peach, etc). Ce que nous avons accompli ☀ Envoyer un email à Nintendo exprimez vos espoirs: Daisy dans plus de jeux, qu'elle obtienne un amiibo et tou ce qui va avec etc... ''Note: Certains d'entre nous ont collectivement envoyé un email le lundi 28 décembre 2015. Il se pourrait que ces messages groupés aient influencé la decision d'inclure un costume Daisy costume Super Mario Maker ☀ Envoyer un email à Nintendo pour spécifiquement cette fois-ci un amiibo Daisy! La communauté We Are Daisy a collectivement envoyé son message durant le 19 mars 2016, et de nouvelles dates seront décidées! ☀ Des membres ont également envoyé une requite à consumers@jakks.com le même jour, pour la production d'une figurine Daisy dans la série Nintendo World. Une réponse "automatique" est revenue à la plupart des membres qui disait plus ou moins qu'ils avaient pris en compte leur requite mais que ce ne serait pas pour un future proche. edits | articles | active users Saviez-vous... ☀ ...que trois personnes ont été la voix de Daisy: Kate Fleming, Jen Taylor et sa voix actuelle, Deanna Mustard? ...que bien que le lien soit méconnu, le sponsor de Mario Kart 8 Princess ORANGE serait payé par Daisy elle-même pour faire la pub de sa boisson, comme les sponsors sont générallement payé pour les personnes en charge de ceux-ci! ...que Daisy a eu un role principal dans le film Super Mario Bros. Elle était interprêtée par Samantha Mathis. ...que Daisy est le second personage féminin de jeux vidéos comptabilisant le plus d'apparences? Seule la princesse Peach fait mieux.. ...que si vous jouez Luigi en mode Grand Prix dans Mario Kart 7 et 8, Daisy sera toujours dans les premiers? ...que la pause de Daisy lorsque vous appuyez sur "Haut" de la Croix directionnelle dans Super Mario Maker est une reference à sa pause dans Super Mario Land? ...que si vous scannez un amiibo Peach dans Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam, il y a une chance que vous obteniez une carte avec Peach, Daisy et Harmonie dessus? ...que Daisy est le personnage non-jouable le plus représenté au travers de trophées dans Super Smash Bros pour 3DS et Wii U? ...que Daisy entretient de très bonnes relations avec Birdo! Saisy a une équipe de Birdos dans Mario et Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques de Rio 2016 et s'entendent très bien dans Mario Super Sluggers! ...que Daisy prend de haut Toad dans Fortune Street? Elle commente toujours ses boutiques et propriétés de "simples" et elle essaye de le rabaisser à chaque fois qu'il gagne. ...que dans Super Smash Bros. sur Wii U, la photo-finish d'Harmonie dans All-Stars référence les artworks de Peach et Daisy de Mario Party 7? Et la photo finale de Peach peut aussi montrer "Daisy" attraper Luigi. ...que Daisy est capable de se téléporter dans Mario Strikers, en plus de ses pouvoirs issus de cristaux. ...que la biographie accompagnant le trophée de Wendy dans Super Smash Bros. sur Wii U dit qu'elle voit Daisy comme sa rivale? La raison reste un mystère cat ells ne se sont croisées que dans Mario Kart 8 et MArio et Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques de Rio 2016. Une constellation dans Mario Party 9 fait reference à Daisy: il s'agit du "Le Petit Diadème": Sa description: Une constellation nommée d'après une princesse qui aime le golf, le tennis, le foot, et ne pas être enlevée. Activité Récente Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse